


Floral Confessions

by sweetstrawberrywine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstrawberrywine/pseuds/sweetstrawberrywine
Summary: Basically this was inspired by a prompt on tumblr but I modified it a little. What happens when on a beautiful spring day while our dearly beloved Captain Levi is wandering the narrow village streets and comes across a young woman looking for a bouquet of flowers? A specific one too. One that says fuck you... but in flower.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Really? You wanna say that... in flower?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work and posting it I feel very very nervous but I really hope you like it. The main reason I am going through with posting this is my friend . This is for you E <3.

It was such a pleasant afternoon. Pleasant enough even for the Captain Levi to want to get out of his office. He could do paperwork later that night but the sun outside beckoned him and he obliged. 

Walking around the narrow village streets he felt comfort and relaxation like never before. It had been a long time since he had stepped into town. He planned to go to the tea shop when he finished walking around a little he was almost out of earl grey tea. 

The townspeople were quiet too. As if they too felt that such a nice day deserved to not be interrupted by anything. But of course not everyone thought so. And Levi was about to find that out. 

He was right in front of a colorful big flower shop. The flowers had such strong scents you could feel them from a mile away. Something no one knew was that Levi liked flowers. He didn’t like to touch or to grow them… too dirty… but admiring them was nice. He was eyeing them when he felt a puff of wind blow behind his back.

Having spent a life in the survey corp and in the underground he knew that puff of air was a clear sign of an angry person. 

The door of the flower shop opened with such force that it remained open. His curiosity peaked when he saw that the source of the angry puff of air causing stomp was none other than a girl. Young but not a child she had her back to him so he could deduce only the following: medium height, strong legs, proud posture, and pretty. Yes that was subjective and not a thought he had well ever but he thought it and immediately cast it away. 

He could see you were wearing odd clothes. Too tight pants much like his uniforms and a big top. He’d guess two sizes too big . Hair long and the exact color of chocolate layed daintly on your back.

You were furious. As in break down a flower shop door furious. You glared at the poor kid working behind the counter and managed to say with a lot of pent up anger:

-How do i passive-agressively say fuck you in flower? 

The young boy behind the counter wanted to laugh but the look on your face made him want to shiver. You looked angry… and dead serious.

Levi heard what you said and he was impressed. That was quite possibly the only thing he did not expect you to say. Seeing as the kid was not answering. He tched and entered through the door. 

His face neutral and his posture unchanging he said in his characteristically bored voice although inside he was dying to find out more about you…:

-Tch… you need geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet , yellow carnations and orange lilies. 

You turned, the fact you received an answer baffling you to no end, and saw what was without a doubt the hottest fucking human being in existence possibly ever. 

You didn’t recognize him but you wanted too... like badly. Somehow all the anger just… wisped away at the sight of him. But nonetheless you said with a stressed and surprised voice:

-What?

-Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment and orange lilies for hatred. That should say fuck you in flower,- he said in the same bored voice although his eyes roamed your face and body waiting your reaction like a hunter looks at its prey. 

Throughout this entire interaction the kid behind the counter had been mesmerized by the two of you. Immediately as silence befell the flower shop he scurried to making the bouquet just the way the raven haired man described. But you didn’t pay any attention to him. In fact an angry mob could enter the shop claiming that titans had invaded the town and you still wouldn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that man. His voice. The fact that he knew… he KNEW how to say fuck you in flower. No longer able to contain yourself you burst out laughing. 

That was one reaction the Captain had not expected. You were a true wonder. Nothing about you made sense. Nothing about you was predictable. Looking at your face he could tell very little besides the fact that you were undeniably gorgeous. You also didn’t look like the person to get angry to a point to want to say fuck you in flower. He was nothing short of baffled. But there was no chance in all living hell that he would tell anyone that. 

So he stared and then stared and stared. Until you spoke. 

-I can not wrap my mind around the fact that not only did you know that but also that it’s an actual thing.  \- you said still a little breathless from the laughter.

-Tch you’re welcome.

-I don’t remember saying thank you.

Levi was… speechless. For the first time in his life he had no sarcastic comeback, no quip, no oneliner. The silence that followed was heavy. A fire burned in Levi’s eyes… who were you?

-But I am saying it now. Thank you shorty!

The moment Levi wanted to ask your name the nickname caught his attention…. Shorty… no one called him that… no one dared… no had ever dared. As soon as he was about to say something rude and then ask you name, the kid behind the counter cleared his throat. 

You turned a smirk visible on your face and thanked the kid leaving the money on the counter.

Levi was frozen. This whole ordeal was making little to no sense. Noticing how you had baffled him that smirk extended into a smile. So on your way to the door you reached up (not by much you were shorter than him but so little that it was barely noticeable ) and kissed him on his right cheek, causing the most beautiful rosy blush to paint his drop dead gorgeous features. He turned to look at you but found only your smell… sweeter than any flower he had ever smelt. 

-See you around!

And just like that you were gone, nothing left besides a feeling in the raven’s chest. A feeling he could not describe to save his own god damn life. 

He left that store not looking back with one goal in mind.

Find her.

And find out her name.


	2. Not an easy admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Levi centered chapter and it consists mostly of finding out what the encounter did to Levi and a VERY surprising twist in the end. I hope you guys like it. Lots and lots of love.

Her name.

A name.

Any name.

Please give me a name.

A name.

My fortune for a name.

It was like a chant it just never went away. He trained the brats. It was in the back of his head. He told Hange off it was there. He tried everything. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t function anymore.

The only thing that mattered now was her. Her fucking smell. If happiness could be smelt it would smell like her. Her eyes the same color as her chocolate hair. The fact that this was the first human being in his long existence to spark something within him he just couldn’t explain or understand.

It went like this for a week. Every time he had free time he would go down to the village and wander in a vain hope to see her again. He had too. It was no longer a want it was more like a need. Like air. Or tea. Whichever, sometimes the two were the same for him. But she was never there. Maybe he imagined her. What if he did imagine her? How would he continue to live? When going back is impossible and going ahead makes no sense how do you live?

One evening he couldn’t even sign paperwork. Yes, it was that bad. Even tea didn’t help. He brewed 3 different cups of tea only to pour them all out his window. So he thought : “Fuck it” . And although he hated to even think it, he needed help from someone who could … well not look at him in absolute fear like any cadet does. Going to Erwin would be too embarrassing, so he had to settle for her.

He sighed and got up from his table leaving his quarters behind and heading for Hange’s lab. He entered without knocking and as per usual found the place a complete and utter mess. It took him a good 3 minutes to fight the exceptionally strong part of himself which told him to clean the place top to bottom. After that he found Hange hunched over a microscope looking for all the world like the mess around her was nothing.

-Oi shitty glasses do you ever clean?

Levi thought she hadn’t heard him so he expected her to jump back from her chair and say something about him not knocking. But she chuckled and said :

-Huh well I do have to get around to that some time soon.

-Tch how the fuck do you ever even find anything in this crap?

-‘Cuz I have a system. Now you aren’t here to give me shit about my cleaning are you? …

Damn the woman.

-Not really although this seems like a great time to do that too.

-No no, this is a great time for you to tell me what you CAME here to tell me ,- she said smiling like a maniac. The woman was crazy there was little to no doubt in Levi’s mind but he needed the help.

-Tch okay I’ll talk but you will listen and not go ape shit like you always do. If you do I will leave.

-Oi Levi come on I promise.

He was silent for what felt like a good 10 minutes but then sighed and spoke with a small voice.

-Last week when I went to buy tea at the village I came across something.

-What thing?

\- Well more like a someone.

Levi had lowered his head so he did not see Hange just do what she had promised to not do not 10 seconds ago. She was smiling as if the very essence of the titans was laid bare in front of her. But quickly erased the smile as Levi raised his head.

-Go on.- she said calmly although she wanted to scream. This was the Levi Ackerman. The ice man. The most temperamental human she had ever met. She did not remember seeing him once interested in another human. It was nothing short of earth shattering.

-I met her in the flower shop and she was just… something else. I don’t… fuck… look I just want to find out her name that’s all I want. She made me… feel something and some help figuring out what it is would be welcome now, - he finished a little breathless as if he had ran a marathon and was exhausted.

-Explain the feeling.

-What?

-Explain! IT!

-Umm… i don’t know how.

-Well what were you thinking at the time you met her you felt anything move in your stomach.

-Yes and it fucking sucked. It was like I wanted to throw up but at the same time I liked it.

…

-And… and my face was red and i couldn’t think straight and…

-That’s about enough Levi.

-Huh? - he said confusion plastered in his normally uninterested face.

-You like her. You have a… - Hange cleared her throat as if to make a war cry,- crush.

-Slow the fuck down shitty glasses the fuck did you just say to me right now?

-That you have a crush?

-No,- he replied firmly.

-But you do. - Hange insisted enjoying the fact he was struggling.

-I do not and stop saying it.

-But…

-NO BUT SHUT UP,- Levi said in a sudden outburst of anger and left the room banging the door hard enough even the Commander heard it all the way to his office.

He went back to his room and paced all around it. Crush? No fucking way. Not him. He just wanted to get to know you. He thought you were gorgeous and that you smelt really nice. Did that mean he had a crush? Of course not. Wait….

…fuck…

Of course he did. But he’s Levi Ackerman he doesn’t *do* crushes. This train of thought had him pacing up and down his office until the early hours of dawn. It was only when he saw the first rays of sunshine hit his wooden floors that he managed to get out of his head. He stared at the growing pile of paperwork that needed to be signed and made a decision.

Going on like this was no choice. He simply couldn’t. It was affecting everything. He had to somehow find you. And ask you what the fuck you were doin to him. After making such decision something eased in him. Relaxed and he breathed fully for the first time in a week.

He took a shower and put on his daily uniform. Tied his cravat and then got out of his quarters. The captain made his way to the main hall for his morning tea when something caught his attention. It couldn’t be. It simply could not fucking BE.

In a window he saw what was without a doubt a bouquet of flowers. In a nice bottle of water so that it could live for longer. The fact that he almost walked past the bouquet of flowers made him shake with something he couldn’t identify. He was close to the main hall so this was without a doubt a cadet’s room. Definitely a cadet.

That was your bouquet. The one you specifically asked to say passive aggressively fuck you in flower. The one he told the sales boy how to make. The chances there was someone else out there making such bouquet was slim to none so that was your bouquet. But you were not a cadet. He would know if you were one.

So you gave a bouquet to one of the cadets here. But to whom? He had to find out. If he knew who the flowers were for he would finally have a lead to finding you.

Just as he was prepared to open the door, someone walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Silence enveloped the hall. The cadet immediately saluted the captain.

-Arlert,- Levi said in his bored voice,- you are late.

-Yes s-s-sir, sorry sir. - he mumbled and lowered his head.

-Nice flowers,- Levi said but immediately regretted it. He wanted to slap himself across the face for it. Stupid stupid stupid stupid…

-Yes they are, my friend gave them to me,- Armin answered a small smile plastered in his features.

-Tch… don’t make a mess flowers are messy. Now go get breakfast.

\- Yes sir, t-thank you sir!

Armin left in an almost run leaving behind a very very intrigued captain. Now he had a lead. Asking Arlert would be too obvious so he’d have to find out some other way. No matter, that was a decision for later.

He continued his way to the hall and even though he felt a subtle joy at finding a lead to you, he couldn’t help himself think.

“Really… Arlert? Did it have to be Arlert?”


	3. Sweet dreams, Cherry Blossoms and First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii you guys. Oh my god has it been a while. So firstly I would like to apologize for this delay. I hope you are all healthy and safe and that you are coping with this horrid situation we have found ourselves in. Unfortunately this quarantine drained me of ideas and my only excuse for this delay is the lack of inspo... buuuuut I did and now here, humbly before you... CHAPTER 3!!! Really hope you like it! Stay safe out there ya rascals.

Life went on.

He hated to admit this but life really went on. He watcher Arlert like a hawk. Got so bored of seeing his face he couldn’t even bear it. He thought he would’ve had enough, even went as far as to consider the tremendously painful option that he give up with following Armin and pray that he found you some other way.  
Again he came extremely close to this. But he didn’t. Why you might ask?

Well it was a gloomy Tuesday. One of those days he was thankful for the ever growing pile of paperwork. He had something to occupy his hands and mind. It was evening. The part of day he enjoyed the most. It meant no brats, no people, no one to keep him from going into his head and not coming out which was just filled with you. At a certain point he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He needed tea. 

Tea had always been a favorite of Levi’s. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint at what point in his life had he been able to solve most of his problems with a good cup of tea but this wasn’t something he often spent thinking. 

When he was just at the main hall’s doors he heard something behind him. A door opened and shut and someone was running. He turned around to see Armin.   
This would be a first for Armin and Levi knew that because he had been watching that kid for the longest time and all he did was either read or follow around Eren and Mikasa. He turned around to see what exactly had made Armin leave behind his usual friends and run.

And there you were. At the doors looking for all world like there was nothing wrong in the universe. And somehow nothing was. As long as he could stare at you nothing was wrong. Not the titans, not the impossibly dumb and useless cadets and not the growing pile of paperwork in his office desk. He almost went to you forgetting that he had exchanged a total of 5 sentences with you, when he saw him. Arlert. Running to you and giving you a hug. 

What.

In.

The. 

Name.

Of.

God.

You hugged him back he noticed but then playfully pushed him away as if bothered by his incessant act of affection. But he didn’t look at all sad by it, it just ushered a long loud laugh out of him. Without leaving Levi a second to think or ponder what the whole interaction could meant, you took Armin’s hand and half dragged him past the gates towards the small town not much further away. He looked at you leaving and willed the memory to burn itself in his memory. Your hair was the same. That same color of chocolate that somehow shone… yes even thought the only light source were the torches and the moonlight your hair shone. And your clothes. A short dress reaching a little over your knee, black with no decoration and a jacket the same black dolor that fell lower than the dress. He was far away but he still could deduce you were beautiful. That was a fact. His mind processed it so. He wasn’t perturbed by thinking it because it wasn’t subjective not to him. 

He stood there in the chilly evening air for who knows how long until something pulled him out of his reverie. He couldn’t tell what he just moved mechanically. Went to the kitchen made tea and went back to his room. The whole time he paid little to no attention to any of his surroundings too engrossed in thinking of you. But nonetheless he was a captain and he had duties. He could fulfill them and still think of you the entire time. 

He couldn’t tell how late it was when he looked up from his paperwork but he did so and saw Armin come back to the barracks arms full of books. Stupid smile so big on his face Levi could see it all the way from where he was in his window. Wait window what? When did he…? Now he’s gone crazy doesn’t even remember getting up and going to the window. He stares daggers at the unknowing boy until he disappears in his room. 

Then came the realization….he was staring daggers ate Arlert…. ARLERT…. fucking Arlert who was loyal and was there and who was surviving that whole shit show even though it made no sense… Armin who was easily one of the most bearable of the cadets…

So Levi did something he hadn’t done in a long, long, long …. LONG amount of time. He actually went to bed to sleep. And for the first time sleep took him without torturing him with memories of his mom and his friends.

You couldn’t actually remember the first time you met Armin. But you could remember the first time he talked to you. 

You own this quaint little bookstore and tea place all mushed into one in the outskirts of the small town. You were the only person owning and working in the place loving the silence that came with it but also the busy days, the small conversations with the nice elders who came for the tea and the lengthy ones with the school teachers and the book lovers who obviously came for the books. 

It was a very gorgeous Monday, and I mean gorgeous, sun shining, birds chirping and kids playing catch. Your place was all empty. It was reasonable you thought of course on such a lovely day no one wants to stay in here and read. So it surprised you when someone came through the door. The first thing you noticed was his head of air… as yellow as the sun. And the the uniform. A survey corp. That was rare and for a moment you were a bit stunned but you are above all all a good hostess so you brushed that aside.  
He smiled then went straight to the back looking for a specific set of books. Just like you did every other customer you let him roam a little before approaching him.

\- Hello there! 

\- Hi. – he replied and look down almost shyly. Two books already in his hands but he didn’t look nowhere near done.

\- I’m Y/N and I’m the owner of this little bookstore. You need help with anything?

\- No thank you!

\- You want a cup of tea it’s our specialTEA… heh you get it.- puns were a common thing for you and almost no one ever laughed but oh well.

What surprised you next wasn’t the fact that he laughed but the fact that it was genuine not just so that you wouldn’t feel like a total idiot. He actually liked the pun.

\- Well when you put it like that I don’t see why not ,- he said and smiled again.

Quite a smiley one you thought as you turned around and made way for the counter in the front making him a cherry blossom cup of tea every movement mechanic after years of repeating the actions. Almost immediately after pouring him a cup of the hot tea he seated himself in one of the seats in the counter and dropped next to the cup of tea a pile of books. You eyed them and counted…6. Well he surpassed even your most excited of readers… which was yourself. And the city literature professor but that was beside the point now. 

It seemed the pun was all that was needed to melt away his shy exterior as between the two of you conversation flowed almost immediately.

\- Well you are quite the eager reader.

\- Huh thanks I love reading and you have a lot of nice books here.

\- Well thank you cadet. 

\- How… how did you know I‘m a cadet?

\- Well you are quite young and that was a mere assumption… am I wrong?

\- No, no quite right actually.

Silence befell as he took a small sip of his tea. Then immediately his eyes opened as he stared at you, and the cup of tea, and then back to you.

\- That’s the best cup of tea I have ever had.

\- I’m glad you like it. Most of my teas are only found here because I make them myself and this happens to be a staple.

\- What is it?

\- Cherry blossom. But it’s seasoned alongside other things which due to the original recipe I can’t reveal.

\- Well it’s very good tea.

\- Here… - you said as you refilled his cup.

And now he was back to being shy. Turns out this kid whose name you still didn’t know was shy most of the time and confident quite rarely. 

\- What’s your name cadet?

\- Armin Arlert.

\- Nice to meet you Armin, I’m Y/N.

\- Nice to meet you to Y/N.

After that conversation ebbed and flowed from books he had picked out to others he wanted to get soon and then to books you preferred or had read before and didn’t like. And before you know it ,it was late In the afternoon. He picked up his books and with that same smile he had given you when he first entered the store he thank you for what seemed like the hundredth time then promised to return.

True to his word he did return. Bringing back books and taking new ones never saying no to a cup of cherry blossom tea and always staying way later then he firstly intended, talking to you in what was to him one of the nicest places he had seen. And before you know it you’re friends. He starts to talk about his family more and you about yours. He starts coming back with other friends who love your tea nearly as much as he does but don’t take armloads of books back with them.  
He became quickly and swiftly on of your closest friends. You loved the kid in the same way a sister loves a little brother who makes even stupider puns that she thought possible and who somehow manages to snort tea out of his nose. 

Of course you loved the kid.

Until he did the one thing that made you want to scream of the top of your lungs.

Until he made you make him that bouquet.

Because a passive-aggressive fuck you was much more powerful then one that was screamed at his face.

Especially for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, i knowww... don't hang me just yet lol i promise we'll get to the reason behind this whole ordeal soon just be patient with me. Anyway I'm reeeeally curious what do you guys think made Y/N so angry? Let me know down below.


	4. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! Yes it's yours truly and IM BACK!!! Here's the new chapter. Be prepared for some unexpected ANGST with a capital A and a whole lot of story telling. Finally... a part of the big reveal has arrived! Stay safe and healthy ya rascals.

You have been alone most of your life.

No that’s not meant to be some sob story or something. It’s not meant to make anyone feel pity or anything like that. It’s a mere statement. A fact. A truth with which you have made your peace a long time ago. 

Your family was small. No distant relatives no grandparent nothing of the sort. It was just you and your parents. It was that way for the first 13 years of your life. Until the flu hit. Surprisingly to the town doctor and the town people, you a fragile 13 year old survived it. But your parents didn’t. You were mad. For the first 5 years you were mad. They called it a random flu… so why did your parents die? Why did they leave you all alone to fend for yourself?

No one gave you an answer, the doctor with the kind eyes merely said : “It happens there’s nothing we can do, sometimes people’s immune systems just can’t handle it.” Yeah there was nothing they could’ve done that much was apparent… now you were all alone. 

Or so you thought. An old man who owned a little tea shop took mercy on you, the poor orphan and took you in. His name was Hane and he was the kindest most pure hearted man you had ever met. But he too had been wronged. His wife had died before they had a child and he had ended up all alone in his small tea shop. No matter what unpleasant feelings he felt towards life or heavenly beings up in the sky, he still showed you mercy and raised you as his own, teaching you the art of tea making and always encouraging you on your curious behavior to learn all about the world. 

When you were 21 he fell ill and soon died. Leaving you alone again. 

But this time it was different. You made your peace with his leaving, he was an old man, he had lived and loved plenty, he said to you a few days before he passed. The small tea shop and everything he had owned became yours and soon enough life resumed its pace and its way of going about.

You transformed the small tea shop turning it into a bookstore and tea shop. For the restless of min and those of spirit. Books for the mind and tea for the spirit. Nothing more and nothing less. It was a way of thinking that almost instantly the towns’ people embraced. They came for whichever of the two ( books or tea) and as long as they left with a smile you were satisfied. 

Of course the small town could be nicknamed TOO-SMALL a town but hey… it was your too-small a town. Maybe It didn’t have busy streets and fancy things but it was home. It was the last resting place of your family. Of course your heart raced at the idea that one day you would pack up, and leave. Leave to the great no where. Go find the answers to all your questions. Meet new people. Ask new questions. And maybe return here when you were old and withered and gray, with memories and answers and more question than when you left. But it never happened.

Why?

Well sure you could say it was the place, and the legacy that came with the teashop and the family resting here and the town people you had grown to like. But honestly the answer was much much more unpredictable. The real reason was him.

You always went to the tea store on the main road. It was a nice place. The owners liked you and the feeling was mutual. You could discuss tea with them all day long and it was quite often that they even offered to sell some of your own self-made tea. But you always declined. Hane had taught you the recipe. And so many more. It was his memory you were honoring. And you were not about to go around selling it. 

So it was a nice afternoon. The store quiet and few people roaming around. You were there to discuss with the owner about their new batch of mint tea and how it matched up to the last batch when you noticed him.

Raven haired, with grey eyes and intimidating shadow. He wasn’t tall. But somehow he didn’t need the inches to make his presence known. The air changed around him as if it was aware of something the rest of the world was not. You saw him but he of course didn’t see you. You were quick to make sure that he wouldn’t see you. Yes he oozed intimidation but that was not why you didn’t want him to see you. 

You didn’t want him to see you… staring at him. Gawking if you will. Because that was exactly what you were doing. You were gawking. You knew everyone on this town. Everyone, young and old. And somehow he was new. He looked like nothing you had ever seen. 

He looked… tired. He looked so tired but more than that, beyond the dark prominent circles under his eyes and his intimidating posture you noticed something else. A very carefully hidden pain and anger. 

Many people would call you insane as soon as you voiced such thoughts aloud. Could someone see that… in a man like him who just made about everyone avert their eyes and make haste with whatever they were doing? You could. And the only reason you could is because it’s the same way you hid your own pain and anger. Carefully and meticously. No one has to know that to this day the mere mention of your parents and their passing makes your blood boil and makes you skin ache to hit something while at the time cry until there was no more tears ever. 

You could recognize it as your own. It was in his eyes. And it made you wonder, had anyone looked into those eyes and asked him, truly asked him, meaning every word and syllable : “ Are you okay ? ”

Had someone asked him that, the exact question no one had asked you? Did he have someone to do that? The curiosity ate at you and you somehow in the most inexplicable way found yourself intrigues beyond reason at the mad standing in the same space as you but with no clue of your existence. 

He bought something.

Mint tea. 

Paid for it and left and his eyes missed you. For that you thanked every holy being and made way to go to the counter. There you asked the owner casually about the raven.  
Levi Ackerman, she said. Captain of the survey corps she said.

She went on to say something about how the survey corps were unnecessary and a mere way for humans to die for no reason at all, but frankly you had stopped listening.  
You had read books, upon books, upon books. You had heard Hane tell you about his wife and how loving her felt. You remember the love your parents had. How you could see it in their eyes every moment of every day. Yet you never believed such a thing was real. People were just making too much fuss out of nothing. You fully believed love was a beautiful story. One you tell kids at bedtime. Nothing can feel like that.

You did believe that.

Until you heard his name. And it was like every puzzle piece you had in your hands suddenly made sense, came into focus and fit perfectly. It made sense. Finally. And for this one thing in your life you didn’t have questions. You cherished its existence too scared it would go away if you asked too many questions.

And something changed. 

You went to the tea store more often always trying to catch sight of him. A mere spectator. That’s all you wanted. “ NO IT’S NOT!” said your heart in a repetitive angry manner but you grew accustomed to ignoring the hissy fits it threw every time you spotted him. It would have to do. Seeing him and never being seen it would have to do.  
Too much of a damn coward to do anything more that stare and dream you continued like this. You admiring his from a VERY safe distance and him never being aware of your existence whatsoever. And you were fine with that.

Nothing would change if it was up to you.

But as it would seem…. It was not up to you after all.

You would’ve been fine if Armin hadn’t caught you literally ogling Levi from across the street. It would have been okay if he just hadn’t recognized you and recognized the way your eyes were not their usual curious and kind selves. But no… now they were round as saucers and misted by an emotion you hadn’t dared voice yet too sacred it would evaporate. 

Armin is a smart kid.

Too smart.

He caught on quick. In fact it took him roughly 10 seconds to figure out what had caused you to be well… a lovesick idiot at his mercy. And once he did. THE FUCKER SMRIKED. Like a goddamn Cheshire cat he SMIRKED and looked as if he had came upon the world’s best treat.  
It only got worse after that. It escalated much quicker than expected. From small jokes, to bigger smirks, to louder remarks, to him mentioning it once every hour to the quite literal last straw…

To him opening his big ass mouth and telling his dumbass friends about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY... whew. That was something. I really hope you liked this. I'm very glad no one got this lol but it does say in the tags mutual pining so... what do you guys think? Are you happy with this turn of events? Let me know down below!!!


End file.
